


Arrangements

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [10]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Doc Bryan come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)   


 

It was late afternoon when Ray returned. Brad watched him approach the group and join the men, his steps sure as usual, the tension gone from his body. It was as if he was an entirely different person from the man who'd attacked Rudy and then left the airfield with so much tension pent up that he was close to exploding. Brad couldn't help wondering what the Doc had said – or done – to achieve this change. It was close to a miracle, in his opinion. But Brad wasn't one to question a good thing, especially not now, so he just turned back to his tasks and casually kept an eye on Ray.

About an hour later, Brad was sitting on the passenger seat of the Humvee, one leg on the ground and the other propped up against the doorframe, a pen in his hand and filling out forms in triplicate. He couldn't help seeing the absurdity of completing forms right now – war or not, bureaucracy was an unpleasantly loyal companion. Pity that it couldn't be shot.

Out of the corner of his eye, over the edge of the chart, he saw a figure approach him and when he raised his eyes, Doc Bryan was only a few steps away from him. He stopped next to the passenger door and leaned against the Humvee, his posture seemingly relaxed and casual, but Brad could read the subtle signs of tension. It was unusual for the Doc to show any nerves, and Brad knew what this was about before even one word had been spoken.

“I need to know whether you're okay with this.” Doc Bryan said with a low but firm voice after a few minutes of silence, his gaze directed at Ray who was sitting on a box some twenty metres away, counting rounds for the inventory along with Trombley and Hasser.

Brad followed the corpsman's gaze over the debris littering the ground around them, taking in the way Ray was talking while counting, noticing the grin on Hasser's face. Ray wasn't back to his insane, Ripped Fuel drugged self from the invasion, but he was definitely better than he'd been a few hours ago. His relaxed behaviour told Brad that Ray wasn't aware that Brad had seen him and Doc in the old warehouse when Ray had been at his lowest point. And Brad just _knew_ Doc Bryan wasn't here because he was worried for himself. He didn't want Brad's blessing or his understanding, he wanted his silence. He wanted to protect Ray. One word from Brad could not only destroy both of their careers, but also endanger their lives.

“I'm okay with it.” Brad replied after a moment, his voice firm but equally quiet as the Doc's. They really didn't need anybody to hear what they were talking about.

Doc Bryan turned his head to look at him, and Brad held his inquiring gaze effortlessly, allowing the corpsman to see that he was serious. Brad remembered the hard look Doc Bryan had given him over Ray's bent head in the warehouse, and he didn't doubt for a moment that the Doc would go to great lengths to protect Ray. It was a strange feeling – Ray wasn't the kind of person who inspired protectiveness in others – yet Brad was vaguely relieved to know that there was somebody who cared about Ray so much that they _wanted_ to protect him, never mind if he needed it. Most people never looked behind Ray's bullshit, never bothered to find out if there was more to him than his big mouth, but Doc Bryan obviously had.

“Thank you.” the corpsman said with a small nod. He was silent for a moment before he added, “Josh doesn't know you saw us.”

“And you think it's better to leave it that way.” Brad concluded.

“For the time being, yes.” Doc Bryan agreed and looked back at Ray who was just starting to sing painfully off-key. “Until we're out of this hellhole.”

Brad nodded and followed the Doc's gaze, then he couldn't keep himself from asking with a smirk, “He really lets you call him 'Josh'?”

Brad saw a smirk tugging at Doc's lips. “Yes, he does.”

“He's got it bad for you, then.” Brad replied with a snort and turned back to where Ray was now dancing to his awful but highly inspired singing. Hasser and Trombley were watching with huge grins and a few men gave catcalls from the sidelines. “Apart from his mom, you're probably the only person he doesn't kill for using that name.”

When Brad threw a quick sidewards glance at the corpsman, he saw that the smirk had transformed into a little smile that he could only call gentle, and Doc Bryan's eyes followed every single one of Ray's movements.

“I know.”


End file.
